The French Commoner
by ArtemisXD
Summary: Adalie Lace LeClaire is 17 years old when she died. Her life as a vampire is an awful one for the plain fact that she's French and she hates anything to do with the English. but when she moves to America who does she end up meeting? but Rosalie Hale. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As far back as I can remember I was never one to follow other people's paths. I chose not to and to do what I wanted. That implies to the situation I've somehow gotten myself into…but what can I say…the French are just unpredictable aren't they…I'm dying and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Carlisle! Stop you don't know what you're doing."

"I know enough to save this girls life. She's dying because she risked her life for her family."

I lifted my head and looked at the two men that were above me as I was bleeding out.

"imbéciles. s'éloigner de moi et vous sauver…" (AN: fools get away from me and save yourself) I wasn't sure what they were trying to do but I refuse to speak their repulsive language. The one called Carlisle understood me and spoke back to me in my native tongue.

"_Please let me save you. I owe you my life."_

_"__You owe me nothing." _I spit out and he shook his head and then bit me.

I screamed and tried to punch him but he moved so quickly and then I was on fire. It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life. That's when my life changed forever or how it began to move forward. I picked up a rock and threw it, a little too hard apparently because it didn't even touch the lake water. There was a loud crash as a tree fell over and I flinched.

"force stupide. Il est difficile de contrôler la plupart de ce que je fais maintenant." (AN: stupid strength. It is hard to control what I do now.) I shifted in my sitting position and sighed. Why did we have to move to England? My country was so much better. I miss my home, the food, the culture.

"_It's never easy to control when your first turned." _I looked over my shoulder and there stood Carlisle.

I turned back around and stared at the lake. "_I didn't want to be like this Carlisle. It is…too much for me sometimes. I can see my family that I've lost. They all think I'm dead and I can't even tell them I'm not."_

_"__This life isn't easy…and I'm sorry for turning you for my selfish reasons but you were meant to save your family and you were meant to live this life because your fate shouldn't have led you to die."_

"_I'm only 17…17 Carlisle…and I will live to be more then hundreds if not thousands of years…I am so small compared this new world I face._"

"_I promise. I will always be with you."_

"_I know_."

"_You'll never be alone_."

And I wasn't for the next half century we were always together and we added to our weird family. First it was Esme and next came grumpy Edward. I smiled at the memory of him then it fell from my face. Carlisle came into my room and told me we were moving to the new world as people call it. A god damn place called New York. I feel like I've been in England so long I'm going to go stir crazy. I don't like speaking English and haven't, the only time I do is to Edward from inside my mind. And now we're moving to another place with English…god help me.

Even my new mother Esme thinks I don't like her because I don't answer her with words but it's not that. Edward and Carlisle has explained it to her but she won't listen and even though I'm older then everyone except Carlisle, Esme insists she teach me English I sigh as Carlisle smirks again at me and his wife as she begins to try and get me to talk. I cross my arms and she throws up hers in exaggeration.

"_Your woman is insufferable…I hope she stops soon or I may just talk to her in the worst possible broken English to make her stop."_

Carlisle and Edward burst out laughing and Esme frowned in disapproval.

"Okay what did she say this time?"

"I said zat you are insufferable and I waz going to speak in broken English to annoy you."

I've never heard such a pregnant pause as I did then and I smiled softly at my new mother and she huffed and slapped me as she pulled me into a hug. I froze and raised an eyebrow as I patted her shoulder and she wouldn't let go.

"I can't believe you. You can speak almost perfect English and you choose not to."

"I zink zat English is a disgusting language…so I choose not to speak it…français est plus beau non?"

Carlisle laughed and I smiled at Esme and she snorted and rolled her eyes. She gave me another hug and then I went up to my room. I smiled to myself. That would be the first and last time I speak English to my mother. She won't bother me anymore I think.

I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes and began to meditate. I knew this was as close as I was going to get…to sleeping I mean. I used to have such vivid dreams when I was mortal…and now…I have them. But they're real. Carlisle calls it a gift. I call it my only life-line to the outside world. I can see what's happening in the now. I just have to search for a random being. It doesn't matter who it is. Sometimes I get stuck on a person and get lost into their world. There's so much life in the living. And lately, I've been attached to this girl. Well…more like a young woman. She just turned 18 her name is Rosalie Hale….

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Have you seen my jumper?"

"You mean the blue one?"

"Yes Mum the blue one."

"Check your closet…actually Rosalie dear why not have Mira find it for you? She is your personal maid after all."

I watched as Rosalie sighed and looked in the mirror ruffling her own golden locks as Mira came into the room. I smirked at the live image. I stopped watching so that she could change and contemplated on this person a bit longer.

"_Why do I watch her more often then I watch others around me…what could it be…" _I've been watching Rosalie since she was 14 years old and never have I been curious about another human being then I am now. She didn't really peak my interest until one night she was writing in her diary and looking at herself in a mirror. She described herself as being ordinary and yet there was nothing ordinary about her. She was beautiful for a human and she hadn't even gotten to adulthood yet. I knew she would be magnificent and I wondered why she sold herself so short. That's what made me keep watching her.

For some reason she was just so interesting to me and I didn't understand why. I watched her again as she began to comb her hair and watched as she went about her normal routine and then I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the door and waited for them to come in which they did. It was Edward; it was always Edward when I was watching people. He found it fascinating and I let him watch with me. He walked to the end of the bed and sat down.

"You find her interesting for the fact that her life is so different from how you were."

I didn't say anything and I shrugged and he sighed.

"Claire…maybe it's time to move onto someone else."

"Non…"

"What? Why? You've been watching her for 4 years and you're not anywhere close to an answer as to why she's so special. I can tell your mental link is already closely bonded if you don't stop soon she's bound to notice….you know what happens when the person you're watching realizes their being watched…even from their own mind.

I didn't say anything but he already read my mind and he sighed.

He nodded and I finished packing. We weren't taking much since we can just buy new stuff when we get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It took 1 full month to get to New York by ship. It was a rough 1 month and Carlisle new it especially when we had been around humans for that long. Rats were just not going to do it for us. I climbed up on the bow of the ship and watched as land was seen. I couldn't wait to get off the damn boat. I ran my hand through my unruly wavy golden brown hair and tied it like how Carlisle showed me, to the side with a white ribbon. For this new world I was to be made a man.

Since Esme said trying to get me to wear dresses was like trying to get a snow leopard into one whatever that means…I wasn't complaining. Nice cut trousers…knee high black shiny boots and a ruffled white long sleeved shirt that could hide my chest. He also said I had too much of an open mind so trying to hold me to the ways of a woman in these times wouldn't be good either so I was now the eldest son of the great doctor Carlisle Cullen. My new name is Andalie Laci LeClaire Cullen.

It's pretty close to my old name just take off the Cullen at the end and the n from Adalie. I've never told anyone my name but Edward picked it up from my mind and they decided to call me Claire since it's easier to say. Adalie Laci LeClaire isn't the easiest name to pronounce correctly and I get offended easily if they butcher my name trying to say it in their disgusting English accents so I was fine with them just calling me Claire.

You can't really butcher the name Claire. Not that saying it with their accent is any better…but it's tolerable. I'll have to get used to being called Andalie though…it's not bad but it's not good either. I was brought back from my wondering mind by a hand pressed to my shoulder. I looked behind me and Edward nodded to me. I walked with him back to our own personal cabin to talk to Carlisle about what we'll need to do when we get there.

He handed me my vest and jacket and I sighed defeated. If women's clothes were bad men's clothes were stifling. I put on my blue and gold embroidered vest and jacket and already felt myself begin to sweat. Esme fussed over me for a few more moments and then Edward and I moved from the cabin to disembark. I walked off the boat with as much dignity as Carlisle showed me and already I was getting stares.

I glared at everyone that caught my eye and they began to get the drift that the new higher class family shouldn't be messed with. I looked at Ed and he nodded at my request and I sighed in relief. I began to walk faster and then began to run at the cities edge as I felt all the stress leave me when I reached the forest I took off at vampire speed and ended up at the edge of someone's property I looked at their garden and then backed up a little. I took off my jacket but kept the vest on and laid down closing my eyes. I was immediately whisked away like I usually was off to see Rosalie.

First thing I saw was her looking out her window and sighing at the beautiful day but then she went back to working on her Etiquette homework. Always the proper young lady. I sighed in sadness as I thought about how she was getting married to the richest family in New York in a few days. I promised myself that when she got married I would stop coming into her life like this. I sat there watching her some more and then all of a sudden she looked straight at me and my eyes widened. Well hers did and then she knew.

"Who are you?" She said this to her reflection but I knew she was talking about me. Crap she found out about me…but…what the fuck how…

I didn't answer and she became frustrated. I knew I shouldn't do this…oh how I wish I could stop myself…but I guess…I wanted her to know about me.

I slowly moved her right arm and she gasped and I whispered relax that I heard from her voice. When she didn't move or fight me anymore I picked up her ink pen and took out her diary and wrote.

"Don't be afraid. I know…that this is …how do you say…odd? but…I'm still wondering how you knew I was here…im sorry I've scared you …but since birth I've had this gift to watch people's lives…and yours intrigued me. I want you to know that soon I will stop watching you. This is when you get married to Royce."I stopped and waited for her to do something. Anything and she did. She wrote furiously under what I had written and my eyes widened.

"I knew you were there…ever since my 16th birthday when you moved me out of the way of my flying birthday cake…I knew I hadn't moved but somehow my body did. I became curious and soon I was able to feel your emotions who are you?"

I was astounded and then began writing back.

An Angel.

I heard Rosalie snort and I smiled well she did for me.

Are you real?

Yes.

Are you someone I can meet in real life?

It's a possibility.

I heard Rosalie's heart rate pick up and I wrote more.

I have to go.

"Wait no…please…don't go you're the only thing that makes me feel like a person!"

My heart broke for her but then the link was broken as Edward pulled me off the forest floor and shook me.

"Claire! Are you mad!"

I shoved him off me and cursed in French as I brushed off my pants.

"_What Edward! What do you want from me_?"

"Are you fucking mad! You know what could happen when you take over someone's body for that long of a period!"

"_I wasn't taking over her fully it was just like she had 2 souls for a few moments."_

Edward slapped me and I held my face.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS NOW. DO YOU HEAR ME. YOU WILL END THIS…THIS…THIS TIE WITH THIS HUMAN AND YOU WILL KEEP HER ALIVE AS WELL AS YOURSELF."

I growled and got up swiftly. I ripped my jacket from his hand and took off back to the place I will be calling my home for a long while.

When I got home I slammed through the door and walked briskly up the stairs to my room as I passed the sitting room however I heard Carlisle stop me.

"Andalie?" I froze and realized the only reason he'd call me that was if we had guests in our house. I stood up straight straighten my appearance and walked through the door. There I found none other than Rosalie's parents. I saw them enough times over the years that I would know who they were anywhere else. I stopped in the door way and bowed a little to them and looked at Carlisle.

"Oi Father…"

"Andalie…this is Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Our new NEIGHBORS." He put the emphasis on neighbors and he knew that I knew what he knew about them and my involvement of visions.

If I hadn't been a vampire I think I would have become physically ill just then. I nodded my head towards them and shook Mr. Hale's hand.

I took Mrs. Hale's hand and kissed it and she physically blushed. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head and then I smiled at both of them even though I was internally annoyed that I'd have to speak English again…but these are Rosalie's parents. "It iz a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hale….and you Mademoiselle I look forward to your acquaintance."

"My…what a charmer. You have a very polite and educated son here Mr. Cullen."

"Yes of course Andalie is my eldest son who happens to have just come back from his French boarding school thus the accent. He hasn't quite caught on to the English accent or English in general. And please call me Carlisle."

Mrs. Hale nodded and so did Mr. Hale.

"So doctor…" Mr. Hale began

"We plan to see you and your family at our house tomorrow night for some dinner? I would very much like to get to know our fine new doctor."

Carlisle nodded to Mr. Hale and shook his hand.

"Yes of course sir I'd be delighted and I'm sure my family will as well. Isn't that right Andalie?"

"Oi Father."

I took my leave and practically took the carpet off the hallway as I ran down it to my room. I ripped the door open almost splintering it and then closed it behind me and laid on my bed in a panic. Edward came ripping into the room a few minutes later and we both looked at each other in complete shock.

"This is worse than I thought…."

"Oi…."

"What are we going to do…."

I shrugged running my hand through my hair (old habits die hard).

"Claire…you can't let her know its you…"

"Edward ... Dont vous pensez que je sais ce ... laissez-moi à mes pensées ... juste de sortir pour le moment…" (AN: you don't think I know this? Let me just think by myself for a moment…)

"Okay." And he was gone. I put a hand over my face as I laid back and closed my eyes.

"Your back?"

I blinked as I stared at Rosalie from her mirror. I remained quiet and she sighed and looked down at her diary. Where she had written things. I waited for a while before I took ahold of her writing hand and took the pen. She waited for me to write and I began tapping her diary.

"I didn't realize you were left handed…"

I raise my eyebrow and smile a little and she laughs.

"You know it's strange seeing me do things I normally wouldn't…like writing with my left hand."

I shrugged with her body and she smiled.

"Did you know its un-lady like to shrug…I found that out when I was 5. My mama beat me because I shrugged at her."

My eyes widened and she patted her left arm well technically mine right now.

"It's okay…I've long since grown out of disobeying."

I frowned and then began to write.

I'm sorry that you've gotten hurt.

She takes the pen and begins to write.

It's not your fault my mum is just a stuck up snob.

We both giggled at this and then I wrote some more.

Do you ever feel like this life isn't for you?

She snorted.

No …I think it's what I was meant for I wouldn't change it.

Oh…

What about you?

I wouldn't know.

Why?

I've lived for a lot longer then you. If I was meant for a life it would have been a long time ago.

How old are you?

Old enough.

Her brows furrowed and she sighed.

Why are you so secretive?

I have to be….to protect my family.

Who's your family?

I smiled and tapped her face with the pen.

Angels…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I opened my eyes again and was looking out at the sky that was beginning to darken. I sighed and moved from my bed to go find Edward so we could go for a midnight hunt. I'd need it if I was going to get into the vicinity of Rosalie.

The next day came faster than expected. By the time we got back from our hunt it was time to get ready to go to the Hale mansion. I put on my dinner attire and waited outside for our personal carriage to take us to the Hale house hold. When we got there we were immediately welcomed by their servants and ushered towards the siting room where we waited. Mr. and Mrs. Hale walked in and gave us all a warm greeting. I bowed to them but didn't say a word.

"Ah Andalie my boy why so silent?"

I looked to see who was talking to me and found Mr. Hale looking at me. I bowed to him.

"I…am not zat strong in English…"

Carlisle came over to my side and patted me on the shoulder.

"Mr. Hale Andalie has been over in France since he was a young boy…he's not particularly fond of our language says it's not romantic enough." Both of the men begin to laugh and then I hear the most beautiful voice in the entire world.

"If it's not romantic enough why come back at all?"

I turned and so did the two men. My breath was caught in my throat and I'm glad I don't need to breathe because the vision in front of me was breathtaking. Rosalie was wearing a blue dress with white gloves and had her hair down but lightly curled. I bowed to her and didn't answer her question and I saw her frown a bit.

"Ah Rosalie so nice of you to join us. Please come meet our guests. This here is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his eldest son Andalie Cullen and to your right his youngest son Edward and his wife Esme." Mr Hale exclaimed.

I had to remember to breathe and when I did I wanted to stop again because she smelled better then I imagined. I felt my eyes getting darker and I began to panic. I looked at Carlisle and he understood. I held my breath and pretending I was breathing by moving my shoulders.

"A pleasure..." And from her voice my family and I knew it wasn't really.

I glanced at her and she was staring right at me I visibly gulped and then moved and took her hand in mine.

"Les plaisirs tous les miens." (AN: The pleasure is all mine.) I kissed her gloved hand and then slowly took a step back and held her hand a few extra seconds and then let go.

"What…English too much trouble for you to speak…is that it…" I heard everyone gasp but I didn't let it faze me. I smiled at her and then bowed and spoke to Carlisle.

"_She is very feisty…this one…I would like this to be over with now…"_

She smiled at me. "Yes…me too…"

I jumped and so did my family.

"vous parlez français?" (AN: You speak French?)

"Oi."

"_You speak it beautifully…better then everyone in this room besides me." _I smiled cheekily at her.

_"__I spent awhile in France."_

_"__I can see this."_

_"__Of course."_

_"__You don't like me."_

_"__No."_

_"__I understand."_

I turn to my father and then to Mr. Hale and they motioned us into the dining room, Rosalie still constantly staring at the back of my head. I look at Edward. **I think she knows…** he nods gravely and I can see it on his face **Don't screw it up. **I sigh and then sit down. Edward goes to sit next to me but then Rosalie politely if not rudely pushes him out of the way so she can sit next to me.

**This is just great…**i stare at Edward who sat across from me.

**You're telling me? **I snort and everyone gives me a weird look besides Edward who is stone faced as ever. I clear my throat and apologize in French which everyone goes back to what they were talking about. I looked down at my food and moved it around so it looks like I ate something and I can feel the icy blue daggers that are staring at me. I decide I might as well face it so I turn to Rosalie.

"_You're left handed?"_

**Merde….**

_"__No I can use both hands if I choose…see?" _I switched hands and began to pretend to eat with my right hand.

_"__Right…"_

Of course she wouldn't buy it…

_"__How old are you?"_

_"__17."_

_"__Oh wow a year younger…"_

_"__Oh? Your 18?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__I see."_

We became silent and I watched her eat some of her food. I was hoping she would be done with the interrogation but then she looked at me with searing eyes trying to figure out something about me. I turned away for a second to answer a question from Mr. Hale as Carlisle translates which made me smile and lift an eyebrow and I heard a gasp behind me. If I could become pale anymore I would. I felt Rosalie's hand on my arm and she squeezed and I tried not to turn to her but it was no use.

When I did I almost lost it right then and there. Her cold exterior was gone and was replaced by the girl I've come to know. My face softened and I sighed. I excused myself from the table and when I left the dining room rushed to the bathroom as fast as I could. I splashed water on my face and then gripped the sink with both hands and sighed loudly into the sink. I slicked back my bangs and looked at myself in the mirror ignoring the door opening.

"Is it really you?"

I didn't turn around and I didn't look at her when she came into view in the mirror.

I didn't do anything I just looked at the sink in front of me.

_"__What are you talking about."_

I saw her stiffen.

"You can understand me so I know it could be you but you insist on speaking French!"

I sneer and finally look at her with cold eyes.

"_What do you know about me? Who am I…you know nothing…is it really me?"_

She didn't reply but then she turned me around and slapped me across the face.

_"__I know you the one that's been watching me inside my mind!"_

I let out a snarl and she backed away frightened.

"_The things you think you know about me you don't! I'm dangerous…I shouldn't have ever talked to you…I shouldn't have let you become my weakness! I don't know why I let you get to me. I don't know why you weren't just a person I'd watch for a little bit and then move on so that you would never know I was there. It wasn't since you were 16 I was watching you it was 2 years before that. I have watched you grow into this beautiful woman I see you as now…you will make Royce a very lucky man because you're beautiful in every way."_

I gave her another long fleeting look and I saw the tears threaten to spill from her eyes. I walk up to her and kiss the tears away and rub my thumbs along her face. "Zis is goodbye ma belle…You will have such a wonderful life…wiz a wonderful family…somezing I can never provide…" then I turned around and left. I told Edward to tell Carlisle I wasn't returning and I'd meet them at home. I heard her ask me to stay but I kept walking. I'd never see her again. That's what I thought…I didn't expect what came next not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

I ran for a while ripping off my jacket and vest and shoes, pulling the ribbon out of my hair and I dry sobbed as I fell to the ground. If my heart could actually beat I know I would be a mess. It's broken…I know it is. I don't know how long I sat there but when I finally got up I knew a few days had past. I walked back the way I came as I did I picked up everything I threw and lugged it back with me to the house I'd call hell for a while since It was still next to Rosalie's house. When I walked into the front door my family swarmed me knowing what had happened in the bathroom and I fell into my mother's arms crying my heart out she held me and let me sob.

Carlisle stood above me as well as Edward and put their arms around me. I knew I was loved by everyone here but I couldn't help wish it was Rosalie that was holding me. When I couldn't cry anymore and began to close up again I slowly raised my head and looked at Esme. I kissed both of her cheeks and hugged her and she hugged me back. "maman je t'aime" (AN: Mom I love you) Esme I could feel was so shocked and I know if she could cry she would. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder thanking me and Edward patted me on the back.

I had accepted my family finally after 50 years. "I zink it's time I accepted you all. I am so sorry…" Esme squeezed me harder and understood as did Carlisle and Edward. "Don't worry dear…it's hard to give up your past." I nodded. "It's hard...zere is so much now that I wish I could take back." All of them looked at me with proud understanding and I hugged them all and then told them I'd like some time to get out of these clothes.

I walked to my room and began to run a bath as I did I threw my soiled dinner wear into a basket and put my muddy boots next to my bed I ran a hand through my tangled curls and sighed. I took off my white shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. Even with twigs and leaves in my hair and mud smudged all over I still was perfection. I began to unbuckle my pants and unravel my chest wrappings and then I heard a knock on my door. I already knew who it was so I told them to come in. Esme walked in and handed me some new clothes. "Dear…I'm sorry for what happened…it's unfortunate."

"It's okay maman…every girls 'eart has to be broken sometimes for the greater good…"

"Claire…"

I looked at her and I could see how much pain I was really in just from her eyes watching me.

"You've changed so much from the time I met you…it's hard to not see that the reason for this is because of Miss. Hale…She could be-"

"Non…don't say it…I don't want to 'ear it…please…"

Esme nodded and then came over and helped me with the rest of my clothes and led me to the bath. She began to wash my hair so I closed my eyes and got lost into the cool fingers running through my hair.

"When I was saved by your father…I had wanted to die because I had lost my child…but he saved me because he loved me the moment he saw me…I can't think of the moment I hadn't loved your father back when I opened my eyes…we didn't say it for a very long time but we knew. As do you Claire. I put my hand on her hand and she stopped talking.

"I know maman…but I won't take away 'er life from her. She wants children…she wants a husband zat will love 'er and she will be 'appy. We won't know if she is what we both zink until she is a vampire like us…I will not take 'er choice of a family away from 'er."

Esme squeezed me to her and I squeeze back.

"Claire…you are strong…I just want you to have happiness too."

"I know."

We were silent again as Esme finished washing the mud and grim away from me. I stood up and she wrapped a towel around me and put one on my head and began drying my hair.

"I miss zis…my Maman used to do zis when I was younger…she took ze most care of me because I was her eldest daughter…"

Esme stopped what she was doing and looked at my face and I smiled at her, she smiled back and then set me in front of my vanity and began to brush out my hair.

"Zank you."

"Your very welcome."

She left me to get dressed. I put on another white shirt to hide my chest which I didn't want to wrap. I put on black breeches and tied up a new pair of boots. I tucked my shirt into my pants and then tied up my hair. I walked down the stairs and was greeted with my family they all looked at me with warm smiles and I smiled back as I sat next to Edward.

"As I was saying…we may need to move on in a few days…"

I closed my eyes and sighed and Ed patted my arm. I smiled reassuringly at him and then nodded at Carlisle. Then something crazy happened. Someone knocked on our front door. We all stopped talking and looked at each other. I looked at Carlisle and he sighed.

"Rosalie's been coming by almost every day to see you."

I think my mouth has officially hit the floor at that statement.

"Do you want me to send her away?"

I shook my head. "No…I believe I need to face zis…"

They all nodded and I got up to answer the door.

I took a few minutes to compose myself and put a cold look on myself and opened the door.

Rosalie was standing there in those white gloves again holding a basket and an umbrella and wearing a beautiful blue dress again. Her hair was up with a hat sitting on her head and she took a step back with her eyes widening not expecting to see me. I couldn't help but smile a little. I saw the red reach her face. I bowed to her and she curtsied back.

"Mansour Cullen…"

I cocked my head waiting for her to continue as I gave her a cold look.

She narrowed her eyes at me thinking my jester was a bit rude.

"_I would like to apologize for my actions the other night…and have brought a bit of wine and a few other things…I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me and have a picnic by the lake."_

I couldn't help but snort. She glared at me and I sighed.

_"__Don't you think the man should be the one to ask the lady out for a date?"_

Rosalie stiffened and her face began to redden with anger and she growled.

_"__It wouldn't be like this if said man hadn't run out of my house faster than a skittish deer…."_

I couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh at that comment and shrugged. She had her eyes narrowed at me again.

"Well?"

"Yes m'lady I would love to go on a date wiz you."

She was shocked when I spoke in English and I bowed to her. "I am truly sorry I 'ave left in such a 'urry…"

Her posture relaxed and she scoffed as she raised her chin. "Just don't let it happen again."

I grinned and chuckled.

"Of course." She smiled beautifully at me and I put out my arm for her take which she did gladly. We began to walk after I took the basket from her.

"I really am sorry Mr. Cullen."

I smiled. "You can call me Claire if you like." My eyes widened at what I said and I covered my face.

"Claire?" she gave me a confused look.

"I am sorry…I meant Andalie…Claire is what my friends from school used to call me and sometimes my family. Since LeClaire is one of my middle names I suppose…it's easier to pronounce then Andalie…zey even sometimes say Adalie…it is complicated." I covered my mouth at my babbling and if I could blush I would be.

Rosalie began to laugh and pat my arm.

"It's okay Claire I understand."

My shoulders drooped.

"Oh…zat is very good then no?"

"Oi."

We drew into a comfortable silence I could feel her watching me.

"Claire? May I ask you something?"

"You may ask whatever you wish."

"Why did you say all that stuff to me...that night…"

I thought about a reasonable explanation without making myself sound crazy but I guess it was taking too long because Rosalie began to backtrack.

"I mean…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I just…"

I put a finger to her lips and I saw her blush.

"Miss Hale…"

"Please…call me Rosalie."

"Rosalie…"

We both stopped at the way I pronounced her name.

"zere are zings I wish to keep private…it is hard to explain somezing I've been able to do all my life…and why I'm drawn to you…there iz no real answer to zese questions…"

I think that answer satisfied her because we began to move again. We got to the lake and she told me there was a blanket in the basket. I set everything up and handed her a glass while I popped the wine and poured her some. And me as well even though I won't be drinking it. I set the plate of cheese and fruit next to us and then watched her.

"May I ask you somezing zen too?"

"You may."

"Why did you come almost every day to come see me…even zough you are to be wed to Royce?"

For once in my life I saw Rosalie Hale fidget. I waited for her to reply and then I saw the blush on her cheeks. Oh my god…don't tell me she's attracted to me. Merde….

"I've…I've known someone was watching over me since I was 16…I could tell they were a kind person because they protected me I've might of known longer than that but really what proof do I have…I could feel your emotions…even when you weren't really there watching me. They weren't mine…I would know. They felt different. Even the faces or the smiles on my face were different when I'm not paying attention. I didn't think you were bad…and then when you left I felt a pain in my heart I've never felt for even Royce when we've had our differences."

I looked away from her as I contemplated this and pretended to take a sip of the red wine but just let it touch my lips and pretended to swallow.

I looked back at Rosalie and she was staring at me kind of entranced. I got close to her and let her come into my vicinity. Whenever someone gets too close to our kind they become enraptured. I touched a lock of her hair and let in a big breath. My throat burned of thirst and I sighed. I moved away slowly and her body was kind of following me but then she snapped out of it.

"Claire…it's so weird…feeling like this…"

I hummed in thought.

"It is weird that you don't find calling me a girl's name weird."

She smiled and grinned. "It kind of fits you."

I chuckled. "zat is not nice to say to a gentlemen." I'm so playing this part up…

I tugged on her white gloves and looked at them quizzically. She blushed and pulled her hands away. "And touching a ladies gloves and trying to take them off is even more rude…for various reasons…"

I cocked my head to the side. "I do not know what you mean…"

She huffed at me.

"Come now Claire, don't tell me that French boarding school has made you any less classy to not know what gloves on a woman's hand signify." I looked away but she had caught my hurt and sadness.

"Zey do not have that custom over zere…and I was practically raised by the people zat worked zere Rosalie…I did not come 'ome till recently…I am sorry zat I don't know what zey signify…" I picked up the wine glass again and swirled it around In thought.

"I'm sorry…"

I shook my head.

"It is not somezing you need to worry about. I am the one in ze wrong…"

"I am sad to say zat my family and I will be moving again shortly…"

"What! Why!?"

I smiled sadly at her and she knew.

"Is it because of me?"

I didn't say anything and she didn't have to ask. I take her hand again and squeeze it tightly.

"I've always dreamed one day I would meet the person I'm fated to be with and I was hoping it was Royce. And that one day he would take off these white gloves and I would be his forever."

I felt a pain in my heart and I nodded.

"You will be."

"But now I'm not so sure…"

I looked at her and she held out her hand and I looked at it.

"Before you move I'd like to give you something of me…"

Then I saw her move to take off her glove and I jumped and put my hand over hers that was taking off the glove and looked around.

"Rosalie…it is not safe to do that…what will people zink!?"

"I don't care."

I was shocked. I looked up at her and into her eyes and she was dead set. I nodded and removed my hand. She took off her glove from her right hand. I got closer so I could shield her from passerby's and then she took off her left glove and then I was staring at her flawless hands that I've seen so many times inside her mind. I waited for her to make a move but then I realized she wanted me to. So I slowly brought my right hand to hers and touched her fingers with mine and she touched my palm with hers. My hand was a little bigger then hers and we kept our hands there and then I gracefully but slowly intertwined our fingers together. I felt a shock go up my spine but I had my eyes staring straight at our hands interwoven together.

"Your hand is beautifully ice cold on this warm summer's day…"

I nodded not looking at her.

"It's pleasant."

I finally raised my eyes to meet hers and realized how close our faces were. I looked back down not meeting her blazing gaze. I pulled our hands closer to my face and I kissed each of her knuckles in turn and then slowly untangled our fingers so our hands were mirroring each other again and then the contact was gone.

I didn't know what to say to this wonderful moment we had and she had given me…it was more than I expected before I had to leave.

I heard her sigh so I looked up and she had a look of disappointment that I let go of her hand. I smiled at her and then she put her gloves back on and then did something crazy. She hugged me it was shorter then I would have liked but then she let go and gave me a quizzical look.

"You're a lot softer then I would have thought a guy could be…."

My eyes widened and I forgot I didn't have my wrap on underneath my shirt.

"Um…well…I'm only 17 so…"

She nodded and then we began to back up. She takes my arm and I decide I'd walk her home but she refuses saying its fine if she walked home and I looked up at the dark sky.

"Are you sure? It's kind of a walk…"

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you for a wonderful time…"

And I grinned and kissed her on both of her cheeks as a French custom.

"You're the one zat invited me. I am the lucky one to have spent all day wiz you."

She blushed a beautiful red and then kissed me on both of my cheeks too. I smiled and then waved goodbye. "It's good to have at least one friend in this town." She said while walking away I smiled.

"Of course."

She stopped and then turned to face me.

"Will I ever see you again?"

I felt both of our hearts break that that statement.

"I…I don't zink so…I'm sorry…"

She put her hand to her heart. "I see…"

I wanted to do something…anything to take that look off of her face but I couldn't…If I did I knew I wouldn't leave.

I looked down and clenched my fist.

_"__if I tell you something personal will it be enough…"_

I could feel her eyes on me. I moved to her and looked her right in the eyes.

_"__Remember when I said I was an angel…"_

_"__Yes."_

I leaned in and whispered into her ear so that none of my family could hear me.

_"__In some ways I am one…but I'm also a demon too…I don't mean to keep things from you but some things are impossible to understand. My personal thought I want to share with you is my real name…I'm not really Esme's and Carlisle son. We aren't related. My name is Adalie Laci LeClair…I just wanted you to know before I left for good…it's all I can give you. I'm sorry."_

I felt her hold onto me and then I wrapped my arms around her.

I got out of her hold as slowly as I could cause if I didn't want to hurt her.

"So this is goodbye?"

"Oi…"

"I don't want you to go."

"Rose…your just saying zat…as soon as I'm out of your sight your life will go back to normal…"

"No it won't!"

I sigh and then I do something unbelievably crazy I shut her up by kissing her. She's frozen in place and then just as soon as I let her go she jumps back and away from me shaking and covering her mouth.

"I am a demon…stay away from me…go back home…you will find 'appiness wiz your family and your fiancé."

She turns around and runs off and I look at her with all the regret and love I'll have for her. I walk back inside and I'm bombarded by Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. All three of them were looking at me with such pity that I couldn't stand it.

"_I'm never speaking English again…today was too much for me." _They all nodded and I went to my room and lay down and closed my eyes not dreaming of anything but darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sooooo guyssss! I just wanted to say how much I love all your reviews and support by favoring my story! I just wanted to tell you all that this is probably one of the best stories I've thought up in my whole entire life XD I come up with stories all the time and I have tons in reserve but im so happy all of you are loving them~. I'm notorious for never finishing my stories but don't worry! I have this one pretty much done. That's why I said it was one of my best lol and not just because of it being my most strongly emotional/angsty story either! Also The knight hidden in the dark will be my longest story because there's so much potential for my lovely main character Gaile :) oh and Full Moon is on Hiatus till further notice because I'm building a story outline so that I can make it better then it already is~ love you all! anyway back to the story then :)**

**Chapter 5:**

"NO STOP PLEASE! NO ROYCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I heard a piercing scream and I jumped up from my bed my head ached and I growled so loud the room shook. I was in pure agony. What was this horrible feeling…and then it hit me.

"ROSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I screamed at the top of my lungs or more like roared. I heard my family as I raced to the door and ripped it open splintering it.

"CLAIRE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Carlisle yelled at me as I was taking off he and Edward were following me.

"_Something's wrong with Rosalie! I can feel it. Something horrible! Please Carlisle please I have to find her!"_

All three of us took off to where my heart was pulling me towards.

Please god…please…don't do this to me…I know I'm a sin but why Rosalie…

I stopped at the entry way of an alley and I could smell it…the smell of blood..and..and…I dropped to my knees sobbing. I couldn't go into the alley way but Carlisle did. He came out and I knew just from the look that it was bad. I pulled onto his coat and begged him to save her and he nodded. Edward picked me up and dragged me home as I heard Rose sobbing for someone to kill her. I couldn't do it. Carlisle was behind us holding Rose. Her dress was in tatters and her gloves gone. I lunged for her but Edward held me back.

"No Son…let her go…she needs to be here for Rosalie…"

I slowly went to Carlisle and he passed her to me.

"We have to hurry Claire she needs to be changed as soon as possible."

I nod and we hurry as fast as we can back to our house. And I lay Rose on a table in Carlisle's study he begins to bite her and I already know what's going to happen. The screaming begins and I and my brother hold her down as she thrashes.

"Claire as soon as she stops thrashing we're going to need to get out of here."

"Oi."

"Edward get everything ready we're going to head to Washington."

"Yes Carlisle."

A hand grabbed my arm and Rose is staring right at me.

"NO!"

All of us stop and look at her as she's thrashing around she passes out again and we all wait.

I left after day two not wanting to be around when she comes to and finds out what she is. I ran around the mountains for a few days and watched as everything came to play with Rosalie's family. It was awful but I didn't want to return yet. From what my brother tells me Rose wants revenge on Royce and his crew. And she wants to know where I am. He told me she is devastated with what she is and that makes me hate myself even more. She's locked inside her room most of the time and no one can get through to her. I knew what it was like feeling like you're the only one in the world.

I sighed and began my long trek home. When I got there I looked up at my window I slowly began to climb and then hopped inside my room and looked around. My shoulders relaxed and I pulled the ribbon out of my hair and sat on my bed. I ruffled my hair and put my head in my hands. I could smell her. Her scent heightened to the extremes and I knew she knew I was here too. I sat and waited not wanting to see her but knowing I'm going to have to. I could feel my heart singing to her and I knew right away that she really was my mate. I'm so fucked over.

I heard a light knocking on my door and I knew I got up and slowly made my way to my door and opened it. There stood Rose the first thing that stood out to me was her red eyes. I frowned deeply and slowly went to touch her face but she took a small step back. I nodded and stood back to let her in and she walked in. I let her look around my room as I sat on my bed and watched her. She had her arms around herself and I knew how much she was hurting. I put my head in my hands and I wanted very much to just fall off the face of the earth.

"You heard me didn't you…?"

I didn't look up but I nodded and she came over to me and pulled my hands from my face a little too hard and I winced.

"Oh..sorry…still…getting used to this…" I nodded and gave her a smile grimace.

"_I am so sorry Rosalie…I didn't…"_ she put her hand in front of my mouth and I began to sob.

"_You did nothing but try and save my life…I just wish I had died instead…of…having to face this pain for all of eternity." _

I covered my face and pulled up my knees to get away from her.

"_Can I ask you something…?"_

_"__Anything."_

_"__Why are you like this?"_

I didn't answer her for a long time I sat there and then finally I put my legs down and looked at her. She had been waiting for me this whole time standing in front of me looking down at me.

"_50 years ago…during the French revolution me and my parents and little sister were trying to get out of France…soon the English would invade us…we were almost out but then suddenly a British scouting troop found me and my family hidden in a barn with a few other people…and out of those people was a young Carlisle and his maker…..I had killed a few soldiers but soon I was shot down. The only thing I thought of was the fact my family had made it out and I was ready to die…I really was…but then Carlisle wanted to save me because of what I did. _

_I had saved all those people and I was too young to die so he changed me. I was furious. I didn't talk to them for 40 years and then when I finally did it was only French because I despise everything about the English…even their filthy language…the only people I've talked to in English is Esme since she can neither understand French or read my mind like Edward can…and that was a few days ago…and then you came along…" _I bowed my head and stared at my boots grinding my teeth.

_"__I wasn't going to…I mean…talk to you but…something about you. I was going to listen to Edward and move on but you see how this has changed things…you weren't meant to have this happen to you and I wish I had heard you sooner!" _I punched my bed post and it broke and flew into my wall and buried itself there.

I looked at my hand and it was perfect.

"_You were never meant for any of this…this…this abomination…this cursed life…no hope of family…if I had known-" _

"But you didn't."

I looked up at Rose for the first time in a while and I saw her visibly shaking.

"You were going to keep your promise…you were going to let me have my life…you're the only one that understood what I wanted…you kissed me just to get me to run away…and yet…why didn't you let me die…"

I looked down and clenched my hands. _"_I was not…ready to let go…and you didn't deserve to die…you deserved to kill him…it wasn't my place to…"

And then she screamed and jumped on me and started hitting me. I growled loudly and turned her over trying to restrain her but she kept punching me she was sobbing and crying and screaming at me asking me why. I held her shoulders down and let her hit me as hard as she wanted. My hair cascaded around us and I couldn't look her in the eyes I was sobbing too. She hit me and ripped my clothing until she couldn't anymore and then she laid there looking up at me as I sat on her hips. I looked her in the eyes and stared at her red irises.

"Just make this pain go away…please…" she grabbed onto my tattered shirt and pulled me to her.

She was asking me to kill her and I looked away and sat up. My shirt fell off and my breasts tied in wrappings were revealed. She gasped and I looked at her from behind my bangs as she sat up and I was still in her lap. "You don't have ze right to give up…because I haven't…you can try to kill yourself but it's impossible..."

"Your…your…"

I got off her and growled threateningly and I pulled her up with me.

_"__I told you there was a lot about me that I couldn't tell you…but trust me…from here on out…there is nothing I'm going to hide from you…and to start I might as well show you my gender…" _I looked into her eyes and I could see despair, hurt, pain, betrayal but I could also see a little of the girl I knew.

"_The first thing I heard when I became like this was Carlisle telling me I was never alone. I will be here when you're ready to face the world and if its 50 years like it took then I'll be here. But until then…don't you dare give up."_

She pushed me off and ran out of my room and I let her go. The irony of this whole situation is the fact that I've fallen for an English girl…I'm so fucked….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I stayed in my room for a long time probably a few weeks until we were ready to move again. I let Rose learn from Carlisle about our kind and I was always looking out my window. I had nothing to say or do but I can't help but write everything down. My existence is always small because I don't like anyone in my space in general. I haven't gone dreaming since Rose and honestly I don't feel like it.

I honestly was so strung up on human life that I never realized how horrible it really is. Rose finally went and did what she was going to do with Royce. Edward told me all about it. I thought it was pretty great. But I didn't let it show. The only person that comes to visit me is Edward and we sometimes go down to play piano but other than that I'm never out of my room. I don't want to run into Rosalie. If I need to hunt I take off from my window.

"Claire?"

"Oi?"

"Would you like to sing today?"

It was Edward and he's been trying to get me to sing since the time he heard me doing it as I was hunting. He wants to play for me. I sighed and shrugged why not give in today…it's not like anything else is going to happen.

We both walked down to the piano room and he sat down at the piano.

"What would you like to sing?"

"Ze last tears…" (An: The last tears by unsun if anyone wanted to listen to it as she sings it xD like I like to do from other stories =3= and I know this song is from our century but it fits so I figured the time it was made lol )

"Okay…"

Edward began to play the piano and I closed my eyes and listened. And then I began to sing.

"Something out of me flows...

love so unrestrained flees.

Slowly becoming less

my tears turn into seas...

I tore down the wall,

armed well my own heart

banished grief and pain

And made fear depart...

I opened my eyes and watched as my family came in to listen to me sing. I watched as Rose watched from the door way and I bowed to her and closed my eyes again.

I'm not scared of the places

where my heart hurts the most.

I'm not scared of the moments

My mind full of ghosts.

I'm not scared of the words,

that cut like a knife.

I'm not scared of dreams,

when it's hard to survive the night.

I hide from the world, my blurry eyes.

I don't reach out for help, I never ask why.

Kind God refuses to hear my requests.

Uncertainty chills the heart in my chest.

Slowly becoming less

my tears turn into seas...

I clenched my fists and open my eyes to stare straight at Rosalie.

I'm not scared of the places

where my heart hurts the most.

I'm not scared of the moments

My mind full of ghosts.

I'm not scared of the words,

that cut like a knife.

I'm not scared of dreams,

when it's hard to survive the night.

Something out of me flows...

love so unrestrained flees.

Slowly becoming less

my tears turn into seas...

I tore down the wall,

armed well my own heart

banished grief and pain

And made fear depart...

I'm not scared of the places

where my heart hurts the most.

I'm not scared of the moments

My mind full of ghosts.

I'm not scared of the words,

that cut like a knife.

I'm not scared of dreams,

when it's hard to survive the night.

I finished one last chorus and then all is silent. I look away from Rose and stare at Edward and his mouth is wide open in awe as well as Esme and Carlisle.

I go to walk out of the room but Rosalie catches my sleeve. I give her a look and she lets go and I walk back to my room. That was the first time my new family heard me sing and in English at that. I didn't do it for myself and Rose knew it. She came to my room later that night as I had my eyes closed laying down on my bed.

I could tell by her skin that she had just taken her 5th bath and I sighed drastically. She still feels him on her. I motioned for her to lie down next to me and she didn't do it. I opened an eye and she was looking down at me. I sighed and rolled over so I wasn't facing her.

"You know…I understand your pain perfectly."

I was silent.

"You mean I am ze one to know yours perfectly Rosalie…I am 67 years older zan you…"

"Have you been raped by 5 men all at once?"

I flinched.

"I didn't think so."

"If zis is how you want zis talk to go zen you get the 'ell out."

I heard her crush my other bed post and walk out slamming my door with so much force the whole wall shook. I sighed again.

I heard Edward come in and sit down next to me.

"You know…getting her to open up about what happened isn't supposed to go like that."

"Shut up."

"She's in the exact same pain you were in Claire…don't push her away…I'm thinking you didn't tell her the fact that you were caught before you were shot and held prisoner so they could rape you endlessly until you begged for death?"

"_EDWARD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS_!"

I got up so fast he had no time to move I kicked him through my wall and he crashed into the bathroom and I was on him beating the hell out of him in less than a second. He bit me and I howled and punched him through a window which sent us both flying out into the back yard. My fist was stopped by Carlisle but I sent him flying into a tree and then I stood up looking down at Edward.

"YOU do not have a right to read me like you do. ZAT was crossing a line! The next time will be your last! You putain salaud!" (An: You Fucking Bastard!) I crushed him into the ground one last time and spit on him. I stormed into the forest at vampire speed and was gone. I crashed through the forest like a raging storm and screamed and howled at the top of my lungs at everything that's happened to me.

**AN: I was going to end it here but I'll be nice XD you'll love me because of what comes next :D**

Out of all the years I've been living this nightmare this was a moment I wouldn't forget. I was filled with so much pent up rage, anger, hurt, loss everything you can think of 50 years' worth of pain that when I finally finished destroying a forest there was nothing left of me but dry sobbing. I took off again and weaved myself through the forest over hills through valleys into raging rivers that I hoped no one would find me and I could just lie down and die.

I reached a clearing into the most wild flowers I had ever seen and just fell flat on my face into the middle of the flowers and laid there in a fetal position holding onto my now cold heart and staring at the bite mark that Edward had given me. Venom wounds didn't heal at a fast speed and it would be easier if I hadn't starved myself for a while now. I laid there thinking about Rose and I put a hand over the bite mark and closed my eyes. First thing I saw was tree's rushing past my face and loud breathing. I jolted and looked around and then closed my eyes again and realized I was in someone's mind.

"Damn it Claire where are you!"

My eyes widened and I realized I was in Rose's mind.

She stopped and sniffed the air trying to track my scent but it had long ago vanished and she groaned in frustration. I decided to play with her a bit. I slapped her in the face with her hand.

She physically jumped and I busted out laughing.

"Claire! I'm appalled that you just slapped me in the face with my own hand where are you so I can knock some sense into you?"

"I'm far away from you that's for sure…"

"Ha ha…answer the question."

"Lots of wild flowers…maybe its heaven…"

I felt her tremble. "Stop playing around…"

"Why…what if I am…what would you do…"

I felt her grind her teeth.

"You promised I would never be alone remember?"

"Oi…I do"

"Please…"

I sighed and then gave her an image of my route and then of my face in a field of wild flowers. I didn't know I could do this but I did and I felt her run off. I broke the link and just laid there looking at the sun. I stretched and closed my eyes again letting the sun hit me. It felt amazing. Then I heard rustling and then hands grab my face as she settled into my hips and pulled me up and held me close to her own face. I looked at her and felt my pupils dilate at the close contact.

She growled at me so lowly and with so much anger and hurt that I sighed and let her hold my face in her hands even if she was digging her nails into my face. "Why did you run away?"

Everything was screaming for me to claim her and I growled lowly in my throat. I felt her purr and she was watching me closely. I looked into her golden crimson eyes and saw how they were changing to the golden color of us herbivores.

"Why does it matter to you?" She tightened her hold in me and barred her teeth and hissed.

"Do you feel it?"

I cocked my head and furrowed my brows.

"Our connection Claire…"

I hummed and let her run her fingers across my skin and through my hair.

"It's stronger then when I was human…it's telling me to claim you…"

I purred.

"What is it…?"

"Our instinct…as mates…" I felt her breath on my neck and I sighed. "Our bodies…are trying to tell us to…to…c-claim each other because we were meant to be together…to be honest…once…you find your mate…you will never have another…"

She purred into my neck and I held her close to me.

"So..you were going to let me go just like that…"

"I wasn't going to bring you into zis life…so yes…"

She bit my neck and I growled from the pain and pleasure from it as my whole body shook with elation.

"Rosalie….stop…you don't know what you're doing…you aren't ready…"

She wasn't listening as she attacked me jaw with nibbles and licks and kissed my chin. She finally let me go and looked into my eyes.

"I'm following what feels right Claire…" She leaned down closer to my lips. I whimpered and then purred her name.

"Rose…"

That was all it took as she closed the distance and kissed me with so much passion which I didn't expect. I felt her rip my shirt open and ran her hands along my ribcage as I tore her dress. I rolled us over so I was on top and I looked down at her. She was breathtaking and slightly purring as I lent down and took her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked. Her hands found my hair and our purring intensified. I hugged her close to my body and dug my hands into the ground below us.

We fought each other but eventually I won out. I licked her bottom lip for entrance which she granted. I've had tons of practice over the years with different people I've learned about. Her body was vibrating from her purring so I pulled back and kissed her again until she pulled back. I let go of her enough to where I was lying next to her holding her face as we intertwined our legs.

She rubbed her hand along my arm until she found my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Why do I feel this way…? My mother would kill me if she found me nuzzling anyone and a girl at that…I think I would be banned from leaving my home for the rest of my life…"

I shrugged.

"Why did you leave like that…what did Edward say…"

I didn't look at her I just buried my face into her neck.

"Is it so bad zat I would like to not have to relive such a 'orrible memory…"

She wrapped a protective arm around me and I got more comfortable.

"Please…"

I was silent and then I put my hands on her face and leaned in till our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes and brought up the memories of what happened to me they slowly played for her and I felt her grip me tighter and I just kept my eyes closed. I felt her scream out for me and try to get to me. I held her hand tight and then when it was over all I could hear was her sobbing and she said she was sorry I shook my head.

"it is in ze past…and it will stay in ze past…" I looked up into her eyes and kissed her softly. "Zere is nuzing that we can do about what 'appened to us but move on…"

"Did you…did you ever get your revenge?"

I shook my head.

"By ze time I woke up we were already out of france…zere is a reason I do not speak English…it is ironic zat my mate iz an English girl non?"

I felt her smile into my hair as she hugged me close.

"I would have never guessed I would end up doing anything like this…it's very freeing…not being controlled by society…"

I grinned and shrugged.

"What do we do now?"

"Whatever we wish…doesn't zat sound nice?"

"Yes…"

I felt like I had to say something about what we were now but nothing came to mind until I thought about how she wouldn't be able to have children.

"…I'm just sorry you couldn't have a normal life…"

She shook her head and held me closer.

"We will find it together…"

I nodded and she picked me up and my eyes widened. She grinned and I yelped as I held onto her.

"What are you doing?"

"Payback" she sung to me and I gulped.

She rushed to the cliff side and looked down.

"_Waitwaitwaitwait"_

_"__what?"_

_"__i…I can't swim…"_

_"__It's okay…I have you…" _

I smile and then close my eyes.

"_Good."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I nod and hold onto her tight she takes a step back and both of us fall with a whooopp down the cliff when we hit water I'm giving Rosalie a death grip and she swims to the top and both of us break the surface with me coughing and shivering in fright.

She breaks out into beautiful real laughter and moves my hair out of my face and coo's at me.

"A vampire scared of something…how odd…"

I glare and she busts out laughing again and i grip her with both of my legs and dunk her and she came up spluttering and still laughing.

"You can't drown a vampire…we actually don't need to breath."

I grumble and cross my arms. "_Yeah well you annoy me…"_

_"__Do i?"_

_"__Yes…"_

_"__Even when I do this?"_

And then she had me pinned to the mountain face and looked down at me with such an intense stare and I gulp. I nod and she smirks.

I've never seen her look so…hungry…where does this confidence come from….I've been alive longer then her and she's already learning things like this.

I'm still wrapped around her and she uses one of her nails to slice through my bindings and let them wash away. I feel her nails on my skin and then she needs my breasts. I continue to look at her as I feel my whole body turn to jelly. I feel my nipples begin to harden as she gyrates into me and making me take a sharp breath but I won't let her win me that easily. She pinches my nipples and I hiss.

I growled into her neck as I bit it and she groaned in pleasure and a bit of pain. I ripped the rest of her dress and sliced her corset. "_You English and your stupid prude undergarments…."_

_"__T-There used to protect us…if a woman gave a m-ah…" _I bit her right nipple and smirked as she moaned and I began sucking it and needing the other one with my hand.

"_i-if a woman gave her everything to the p-person-ah…they liked, they would let them s-see their breasts…but…if they didn't-oh god- give their consent…they make it hard for someone to undo their corset so its proof she was r-ah-aped."_

I covered her mouth with my own and bucked into her hips. She sighed and licked her lips and smiled lustfully at me _"__Mmm…your delicious…"_

_"__I guess you like me then."_

_"__Enough talking."_

I laughed as she hoisted me up onto a ledge below water and climbed on top of me in only her panties. I think our clothes went down river some time ago. She began to unbuckle my belt but I stopped her hands and looked at her.

"_Are you sure…"_

She stopped for a second and looked at me below her and I looked up at her.

She leaned down and pulled me into a kiss of trust and devotion.

I held her to me and she let up from the kiss and felt her lashes touching my forehead and our noses brushing.

"We could wait for marriage if you would like?"

She laughed heartily and looked at both of us.

"We're already half way there aren't we?"

I grinned and shrugged.

"At zis rate we'll be showing up at our home as the day we were born…"

She laughed and laid on me as we held each other on the water ledge I could tell she wasn't ready to go all the way yet even if she was the one to start this. Our instincts would make us go for it more then anything.

"I wouldn't mind it but your right…I'm not ready quite yet…thank you…for doing this…I honestly thought I wouldn't ever see you again…my heart broke…it really did…"

I brushed my nose with hers and we stared into each other's eyes and then I closed mine and whispered into her ear.

"I zink im falling in love…"

She hummed and I felt her smile as she leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I think so too…"

I smiled really big and pulled her closer. We laid in that water for hours talking about everything and when we finally showed up at the house we climbed into my room and I pulled a shirt around her and gave her new underwear since her other ones were wet. We couldn't stop ourselves from giggling quietly at each other as we poked and prodded the other. We were having fun like nothing else mattered in the whole world.

Her golden locks covered her face but I saw the smile she was wearing. I put on some new pants and underwear and sauntered my way to her smiling all the while. She was watching me from behind her hair shyly. And I smiled even more. I stopped right in front of her as I watched her look down at my uncovered torso. She gripped the shirt that I had surrounded her with, more tightly. I entered her personal space slowly and lifted her hand from the shirt I had given her and eased my way into its confines. I ran my hands through her hair softly and put the hair that was covering her face behind her ear and then leaned in, all the while staring into her eyes.

I think I finally washed away and replaced those disgusting touches with something completely new. And I felt her eyes sparkle with hope and desire. I kissed her softly and she leaned into me more. Our eyes closed and I felt her arms wrap around my waist as mine got tangled into her hair. We couldn't get enough of this feeling we both felt when we kissed. Our souls were purring to the other. I felt her get even closer to me and then all of a sudden we were on the bed. I opened my eyes and she was above me again looking down at my face. She leant down and kissed my chin and then my jaw. When she came back to staring at me from above I pulled softly on her hair that was cascaded around us like a curtain and kissed her softly and then she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head down on my chest after I let her out of the kiss.

We were completely content.

We lay in my bed for the whole night talking for hours and laying in each other's arms knowing we'd have to be moving to Washington across the country. It was the happiest I've ever been and our hearts thought the same thing because all they did was purr softly and we snuggled.

"Do you think everyone knows we're back?"

I snorted and raised my eyebrow.

"Stupid question?"

I hummed and smiled.

"I have a feeling zey do and I have a feeling Edward is relieved I 'ave my attention off of 'im zis moment so I don't 'arm 'im."

Rose growled softly and I smiled and rubbed my hand along her arm in soothing motions.

We were silent again and then Rosalie looked at me.

"What are we?"

I looked at her for a moment and then leaned in and closed my eyes till our noses touched.

"What do you want us to be?"

"Together…"

"Zen we are." I smiled softly at her and she smiled so big I thought she was going to break her face. I grinned back and then she tackled me into a hug and we rolled off the bed and onto the floor laughing. I felt her hold me and begin to nuzzle my neck with her nose and I held her back smiling.


End file.
